Mortal Krisis
by nectarslice
Summary: Zack wants to impress Angeal more so Genesis agrees to show him some secret special moves to help him. But does Genesis really want to help Zack or not? Contains some violence


Author Note: I DON'T THINK GAMES LIKE MORTAL KOMBAT TURNS PEOPLE INTO VIOLENT. I love Mortal Kombat and I only wrote this fic to make a funny crossover. Hope you enjoy and thank you to my friends for help proofread

"Genesis, where are we going?" Asked curious Zack walking in the dark with the soldier in red.

"To the training room," Genesis said snarkily as he flicked the switch for the lights to turn on. They were sneaking in the training room at night when nobody else was awake. "You said you wanted to impress Angeal and Director Lizard so you can rank 1st class right? Then get over here Zack."

"But why are we sneaking in the training room?" Zack continually asked. "Why can't we just train during normal daytime?"

"I don't want others to see or record these moves. They are very very special. Only for you and Angeal and the Goddess. You understand that?"

"Ok!" Zack said and jumped like a puppy. "So what is the first move?"

"You'll see," Genesis said in suspicious mannerism. He inserted a CD into the training computer and then entered the training room and locked himself up with him and Zack inside. "Do you feel comfortable Zack? Do you feel good?"

"Yeah!" said Zack. "What's going to happen then?"

Then suddenly the room turned red and made strange noises. It didn't seem normal. Then the room turned very hot and then Zack could see lava coming out of the floor! It felt like they were in hell!

"Umm Genesis? Is this meant to happen? Maybe the training room is broken!"

But Genesis simply laughed. "No, everything is according to plan." He gave an evil look to Zack. "So here's my secret. If you want to impress Angeal, you better stay alive."

"What?" Zack blinked like a puppy, and then suddenly Genesis run towards him with his sword trying to slash him in half! It wasn't like normal combat training with magic or medium violence, it was like Genesis was trying to KILL HIM.

"What are you doing!" said Zack as he tried to dodge and avoid the lava on the floor. "That's not how you combat in soldier!"

"No, but it is the way to KOMBAT," yelled Genesis, and then he released an energy of fire. "Get over here Zack!"

"No!" Zack said as he continued to run, sweating from too much warmth in the room. "Genesis, stop! I can't do this!"

"But you want to be 1st klass don't you?" Said Genesis in such a strange way. "Then you must face up to death! GET BACK HERE."

Genesis was fast and caught Zack by the neck, and punched him so much that Zack was bleeding. That almost never happened to him. "Oh my God! Blood! That's not meant to happen! That's against the rules of training!"

"There are no rules any more. You're finished!" Genesis breathed fire out of his mouth! Zack didn't know that materia could do that. But nothing in this training room felt like normal world. Everything was so difficult and more deadly.

Zack was defenseless and felt dizzy. Then suddenly, he saw Genesis looking evil with his pale eyes taking his sword, looking like he was about to chop Zack up in half. "I'm sorry I couldn't impress you Angeal, maybe I am not good enough to be a 1st" thought Zack.

"STOP! What is going on here?"

The training room suddenly switched off and went back to normal, the lava disappeared and Genesis sword could not chop Zack up in half. The voice sounded similar. Zack looked outside and saw Kunsel, unlocking the room.

"Kunsel! This psycho tried to kill me in training!" Zack said like a scared puppy. "Call the police!"

"Zack, this is why you don't train out of ShinRa working hours," Kunsel explained and showed Zack the disc Genesis put in. It said MORTAL KOMBAT. "Genesis used an unauthorized training programme too dangerous for anyone to handle. He was trying to kill you!"

"Curse you!" yelled Zack. "But why Genesis?"

Genesis laughed madly. "Because you stole Angeal's attention from me. Now all he ever does is babysit you all day. You are a pest I need to get rid of. You will never make it to 1st!"

Zack looked sad, and looked on as the Shinra security arrested Genesis. "Thanks for saving me Kunsel. I guess because I broke Shinra rules Angeal won't be happy with me anymore. But that's okay. I'm just happy I am alive."

"Well, if you want to impress Angeal there is still a way." said Kunsel.

"How do I do that?"

"Friendship,"

"Friendship?" asked Zack scratching his head. "Is that it?"

"Yes," said Kunsel. "A lot easy compared to brutal fighting isn't it?"

They both laughed and then left the training room.


End file.
